A ghost of a chance
by Megan The Vampire Slayer
Summary: THE EIGHTH CHAPTER IS UP! READ! NOW! I need ur guys' help, please go to my Bio or the reviews to see a message about the next updated chapter. Thanks!
1. The plan

Ok! Please do not shoot me just because I am so late to update this story! BLAME HIGH SCHOOL! AND PROCRASTINATING! I promise that this will be a great chapter and hopefully worth the wait. Here is a dramatic recreation of what this past week was like. *comes in and slams the door* Tara: So, how was school today? (shouting) FINE! Tara: Geez, who put sandpaper on your toilet seat? Kaiser: She's just mad that she didn't pass her science test and she wasted her weekend studying for it. Tara: OH! What's her grade in that class now? Kaiser: *chuckles* You don't wanna know. Tara: Ok. For the time being, I will be taking over and I hope that you really like this chapter! I know I do! I especially love the part when Ken- *coughs* Tara: ON WITH THE STORY!!! *Runs into the closet and locks the door*  
  
A/N: This is a Kaiyako story . . . well, eventually. And the author's note is actually chapter five, ok? That was for all of those people who didn't know that.  
  
Disclaimer: Three words: Digimon's not mine.  
  
It was around eight a clock when Yolei finally arrived to her apartment building, tired and spooked out. She pressed the button on the elevator and stepped in, unbeknownst that the Digimon Emperor was sharing the same elevator as her.  
  
As she stepped out of the elevator and went to her door, Cody stepped out from his apartment and stopped her.  
  
"Yolei! Where have you been! I've been calling you on your D3 for a while now! Poromon's been really worried about you."  
  
Yolei tried to hide her depression as she put on a fake smile for her young friend. "It's nothing, I just walked around for while in the Digital World and then I went to study at the library. I stayed too long and forgot what time I had to be home. I turned off my D3 so that I couldn't be disturbed." She lied.  
  
Cody looked at her suspiciously and then remembered Poromon. "Do you want to take Poromon home with you?"  
  
"Actually, could you keep him with you for a while, I still have a lot of homework to do and it's all due tomorrow. That's not a problem, is it?"  
  
"No, it's no problem at all."  
  
Yolei smiled at her friends and bid him good night as she continued on her way home.  
  
As Cody closed his door, a cold wind blew by and tangled her hair. The funny thing is, the gust of wind almost sounded like someone laughing. Yolei felt as though she was being followed ever since she left the hospital.  
  
Ken walked right on in and surveyed his surroundings. It was a nice and quiet little apartment; it was warm, had a nice atmosphere and had a lovely family living in it.  
  
He was disgusted.  
  
Yolei tiredly threw down her coat in the closet and slowly trudged into the kitchen.  
  
"Yolei Inoue! Where have you been! Its past curfew! Your supper is getting cold!"  
  
"I'm sorry mom, I was out with my friends and lost track of the time."  
  
Her mother sighed with frustration and turned back to washing the dishes. Yolei still felt bad about today's events so she only ate one bite of her food and picked at it the rest of the time. After playing with her food for about ten minutes she put her plate in the sink and slowly went upstairs.  
  
"Hey! Yolei! It's about time you got home! We have been worried sick about you!" Yelled her brother, Todd from the living room. (A/N If anyone knows the name to her family members, please e-mail them to me)  
  
Yolei groaned and yelled back: "It's none of your business where I've been, alright!?"  
  
"Sheesh! I was just worried about you, is that a crime?"  
  
Yolei stopped walking up the stairs and sighed. "I'm sorry Todd; it's just been a frustrating day for me."  
  
"Nah! It's alright. I totally understand. What with you being busy all of the time with your friends, all of those projects form school that make you stay out late with your friends working and the death of Ken Ichijouji."  
  
Yolei cringed at the reminder and returned to her trek to her room. Todd dismissed her odd behavior with a shrug and returned to his seat in the couch watching the news.  
  
"And our top story today is that of the sudden return of boy genius, Ken Ichijouji. His battered body was found today and brought to the Odiba hospital by a young woman who left immediately before reporters arrived on the scene. The mayors' only comment on this heinous crime was that the culprit will be caught. "We would like to take this time to reassure our public that whoever did this will be brought to justice and we will make our streets safe again for our children." Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji also had a few words to say about their son's return. "We are so very thankful for all of the people who helped us through our time of need and we would like to thank the young woman who brought our little boy home. Thank you so much."  
  
As Ken watched this, he groaned and rolled his eyes. His parents were so pathetic, it was almost sickening.  
  
It was about then that he noticed that Yolei was no longer in the room. He then walked towards the stairs and could see a small light flowing through a crack in a door at the top of the stairs. Smiling to himself he floated up the stairs and peeked his head inside.  
  
It was a simple room; it had a bed, Chester drawers, mirror, and a door that lead to a bathroom. He could hear her inside, changing probably. He decided to look around while he waited for her to come out.  
  
Yolei was so tired and ready for bed. She yawned as she emerged from the bathroom and headed to her bed. She plopped onto her bed, crawled under her covers and turned off her light.  
  
Perhaps tomorrow would go a lot smoother.  
  
The Digimon Emperor grinned down at her sleeping form and began to formulate a plan of revenge. "Sleep while you can you pathetic digilooser."  
  
Then he sat back and waited for the 'opportune moment' to arrive.  
  
Later that night . . .  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Went Yolei alarm clock.  
  
At three in the morning.  
  
Slowly she began to stir than, with a frustrated cry, she slammed her hand down on the buzzer's button. She sat up and starred at the clock for a minute then growled in anger.  
  
This was her brothers doing! She would have her revenge.  
  
She was about to go back to sleep when she realized how thirsty she was. Slowly she rolled out of her bed and made her way towards the kitchen.  
  
She flicked the switch for the hall light on and it didn't work. Confused she tried again, but nothing happened.  
  
"Stupid light." She muttered to herself as she finally got to her destination and got a cup from the cupboard. She made sure than no one could hear her as she poured her water into the cup and turned off the fosset.  
  
As she made her way back to her room, she felt a cold breeze pass by her. Confused she looked around to see that none of the windows were open. She decided to ignore it, but she was interrupted when she could have sworn she heard voices. At first it was quiet, but they began to grow gradually.  
  
"It's all your fault."  
  
Yolei sighed. "This isn't funny Todd!" She whispered angrily to the air.  
  
"It's all your fault!"  
  
Yolei began to get a little creeped out.  
  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" A voice boomed all around her.  
  
"Stop it!" She said out loud. Then a maniacal laughter could be heard through out the apartment. It seemed to come from all over the place, until it seemed to be coming from right behind her. When it seemed like it was all over, a voice breathed into her ear:  
  
"It's all your fault."  
  
She cringed and swatted at the thing behind her, but when she turned around she found nothing at all.  
  
"Ok, this is getting way too freaky!" She murmured to herself as she slowly checked everywhere to make sure that everything was normal.  
  
It was about one minute later, after she looked behind every corner and in every closet, that she looked at the clock to find that is was now three twenty. She glared at the clock and decided to deal with this in the morning, but as she turned around, something that did not expect happened.  
  
She saw the Digimon Emperor walking down the hallway towards her!  
  
Her eyes grew wide with shock, she had to be dreaming! She quickly rubbed her eyes and looked again to find him gone. This was just weird!  
  
She then made a dash for her room, and she only made it to the hallway when something else weird happened. The carpet was pulled out from underneath her and she went flying onto her back. Before she could get up and scream, it wrapped around her body like snake, covering her mouth.  
  
She looked around, trying to figure out who was behind this attack, but she saw no one. The carpet began to move like a snake and take her back out into the living room. She was placed onto the couch, still be restrained by the carpet. Everything went back to being silent, as if none of this had ever happened.  
  
No one had heard any of the fight or her struggle, her family was still asleep. She looked down the hallway and thought she heard someone, then it cam from the kitchen.  
  
She looked behind her and saw no one, but when she looked ahead of her she was face-to-face with the Digimon Emperor. "Boo."  
  
What does the Digimon Emperor have in store for her? Find out on the next Digimon! Digital Monsters!  
  
Cliffhanger! Oh! I'm so mean! ;) That, ladies and gentlemen, was the Sixth chapter of 'A Ghost of a Chance! I hope it was worth the wait. I apologize about that again. Kaiser: You slacker . . . You weren't busy with school work! You were busy shopping and hanging out with your boyfr- SHUT UP!! Kaiser: Megan and her boyfriend sittin' in a tree! K I S S I N G! OH! Wait! He still hasn't kissed your yet! That's it! *sets up the cannon and stuffs G into it* Kaiser: Hey! It was just a jo--. *gets blasted to Mars* Aw, only Mars. Rats! I knew I should have put in more powder. Tara: ^_^;;; By the way, what are you planning to do to Yolei? Wouldn't you like to know? *chuckles evilly* Oh! By the way, KEEP SENDING THOSE FAN PICTURES! MAKE SURE THEY ARE SCENES FROM THE STORY! I WILL TRY TO GET THEM UP AS SOON AS I CAN! 


	2. The accident

Hey there Homie G's! Chapter two comin' attcha! ( The DE is a bit vicious in this chapter. Sorry.  
  
The Digidestend spent a fair amount of their day destroying control spires.  
  
The Digimon finished knocking down the last control spire, the kids cheered them on. As the Digimon began to dedigivolve, Davis yawned. Veemon scampered up to Davis and pulled on his pant leg.  
  
"Davis, I'm hungry." Right after he said that, Davis' stomach grumbled. Everyone laughed at Davis' glowing face as they sat down and started to eat.  
  
"Well, that was a very productive morning." Commented Cody, as he bit into his sandwich.  
  
"Yeah but we still didn't find the Digimon Emperor." Complained Davis.  
  
"At least we still did some damage." Added Tk.  
  
"The important thing is that no one got hurt." Said Kari, as she handed part of her sandwich to Gatomon.  
  
"Sure, we did some damage, but Ken will just make some more." Growled Davis in frustration. "Hmm." Thought Cody out loud. "What is it Cody?" Asked Yolei.  
  
"I was just thinking. The base was there yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, so?" "Asked Davis.  
  
"I was wondering how he was able to move it so fast. There isn't even a trail left behind. It's just . . gone."  
  
Everyone fell silent for a second.  
  
"Maybe Ken's base flies." Thought Yolei out loud.  
  
"Flies?" Asked Davis flatly.  
  
"It was just a thought!" She shot back.  
  
"Then stop thinking so loud!" Yelled Davis.  
  
"I don't see you coming up with any ideas, Davis!" Shot Yolei.  
  
"Guys! Cool it!" Yelled Tk, trying to break up the fight.  
  
Everyone turned to see Tk looking up at the sky.  
  
"Ok, here's the thing, plan and simple. The choices are we can sit back and play the blame game, or we can go do something to stop Ken. So, what's going to be?"  
  
Everyone exchanged glances and silently nodded their heads in agreement. They would press onward. It was less than twenty minutes until Gatomon stopped and carefully listened. Kari noticed this and turned around.  
  
"What is it Gatomon?" "I don't know, I hear something coming."  
  
Everyone went silent and tried to listen. It was true, something was heading their way.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's heading right for us!" Cried out Yolei, as she pointed to a large group of dragons in the sky.  
  
They were Airdramon and they didn't look too happy to see them.  
  
"Their under the control of the Digimon Emperor!" Exclaimed Tk. "Well, obviously!" Muttered Davis as he clenched his fists.  
  
"Will you two boys stop it already?!" Yelled Yolei. "This is no time to be arguing!"  
  
"Yolei is right! It's time to fight!" Yelled Davis as he grabbed his D3 out of his pocket. "Are you ready Veemon?" "You betcha!"  
  
"Hawkmon, let's teach that evil genius a lesson he'll never forget!" "My pleasure!"  
  
"Patomon, let's do it!" "Right!"  
  
"Gatomon!" "I'm ready!"  
  
"How about you armadillomon?" "I'm all over it Cody!"  
  
"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
  
In a matter of minutes. they were ready to fight.  
  
"Dragon Rage!" A few Airdramon swooped down on the Digidestend.  
  
"Star Shower" Cried Pegasusmon , as he countered the Airdramon's attack.  
  
"Rosetta Stones!" "Gold Rush!" "Fire Rocket!"  
  
All three attacks combined into one and took out four Airdramon's dark rings.  
  
"Bingo! We've got them!" Cried Davis pumping his fist into the air.  
  
"Don't get you hopes up, 'cause here comes trouble!" Said Cody pointing to another Airdramon coming towards the group.  
  
This one carried the Digimon Emperor on it's head.  
  
"Oh, great." Muttered Tk. "What should we do now?" Hollered Kari to Davis.  
  
"Easy! We shoot him down like the dog he is!" Hollered Davis.  
  
"Flamdramon! Aim for the Emperor!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!" The attack soared into the sky, but missed.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Digidimwitts! It seems that are out numbered nine to five, do you give up?"  
  
"Never!" Shouted Yolei.  
  
"We will never surrender to the likes of you!" Screamed Tk.  
  
"Fine have it you way." He smirked evilly.  
  
"Airdramon! Attack! Leave no survivors!"  
  
He threw his head back and laughed like a maniac and the Airdramon surrounded the Digidestend.  
  
"I am getting really sick of that laugh." Said Davis.  
  
"Flamdramon!" "Neferatimon!" "Pegasusmon!" "Halsemon!" "Digmon!" They yelled in a unison.  
  
"ATTACK!!!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!" "Rosetta Stones!" "Star Shower!" "Tempest Wing!" "Rock Crackin'!"  
  
The five attacks combined and together and were directed at the group of Airdramon. There was a brilliant flash and then the dark rings broke off.  
  
"It worked!" Cried Davis.  
  
"Way to go!" Yelled Cody.  
  
"WHAT?!" Screamed the Digimon Emperor.  
  
The wild Airdramon flew off as the only one still under his control prepared to attack. "Dragon-"  
  
"Rosetta Stones!"  
  
Neferatimon's attack hit the dark ring and the Airdramon was free. It's eyes returned to normal and realized someone was on it's back. It let out a roar and threw the Digimon Emperor off of its back.  
  
The Emperor fell down and landed into a hole in the ground. Everyone cheered as the wild Digimon flew off and the Emperor no longer had any control over that area.  
  
The Digidestend then remembered the Emperor and ran to where they saw him fall.  
  
They gathered around the hole just in time to see the Digimon Emperor crawl out.  
  
"Now you are at our mercy!" Declared Davis.  
  
"Do you surrender?" Ken groaned as he rose into a sitting position on his knees.  
  
He groaned again which quickly turned into a low laugh.  
  
"What' so funny?" Asked Cody.  
  
"You pathetic children."  
  
Everyone was taken aback and couldn't believe what they were hearing. He was at their mercy, yet he still had the guts to contradict them.  
  
"You fell right into my trap." He gloated as he tried to get up and collapsed onto his hands and knees.  
  
He looked up at them and laughed again to himself.  
  
"You think you have me, when the truth is you have gained nothing!"  
  
Everyone exchanged glances.  
  
Yolei then leaned over to Cody and whispered: "The lights are on, but no one is home."  
  
Cody nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Maybe the Digimon Emperor has finally cracked? Or does he have a plan?  
  
"What are you talking about Ken?" Asked Tk.  
  
"It's simple. Your victory has now become your down fall!"  
  
His laugh roared through out the mountains and as they decided what to do with him.  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and small rocks began to fall down the mountain.  
  
"What is happening?" Yelled Kari.  
  
"Total Destruction!" Yelled the Emperor as he cackled again.  
  
"Your mad." Yelled Yolei in disgust.  
  
Before she could blink, the Emperor was going to tackle her, but Davis intercepted and the two were at each other's throats.  
  
"Guys! Stop it!" Screamed Kari as the rocks became boulders.  
  
"Guys! We have to get out of here!" Informed Tk over the roar of the mountain.  
  
"You'll never escape! Hah! Ha!" Davis took the opportunity to get up and shove the Emperor away from him as fast as he could.  
  
The Digimon Emperor stumbled a bit, but recovered.  
  
He tried to Trip Davis as he ran for cover, but Davis saw this and jumped before he could get kicked.  
  
The Emperor growled in frustration and tried again, and this time it worked.  
  
He fell onto his back and had the wind knocked out of him.  
  
The Emperor used this to his advantage as he tried to gag him.  
  
He was sitting on Davis and he used that to his advantage.  
  
Davis kicked the Emperor from behind and he flung him over, only Davis had no idea there was a cliff behind them.  
  
The Digimon Emperor clung onto the ledge, not crying for help or showing any signs of fear, only anger.  
  
"You stupid Digidestend! I'll get you for this!" He hollered. Davis and Yolei reached down to pull him up, they only wanted to stop him, not kill him!  
  
He looked at the two kids leaning over the cliff side and wondered what the heck they were doing.  
  
He then saw the look of fear in Yolei's eyes.  
  
This gave him an idea.  
  
He reached up and took her hand. "I've got him!" Yelled Yolei. But before she could pull him up, he pulled her towards him and smiled evilly.  
  
He leaned towards her and whispered into her ear: "It's all your fault."  
  
Yolei only had a split second to wonder what he meant by that, because right after he said that, he let go of her hand.  
  
Watching in horror as the Digimon Emperor laughed and fell into the darkness below.  
What was that all about? And what did the Emperor mean by, 'it's all your fault'? To find out tune into the next Digimon, Digital monsters!  
  
WHOA! Creepy, huh? It's starting to get good, so REVIEW and I will put up the next chapter. OK? ( Laterdayz! 


	3. He was right

Heya there peeps! Chapter three is finally here! Now we find out what will happen to our Digital heroes.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, only in my dreams.  
"It's all your fault" He whispered in Yolei's ear.  
  
Before she could react, the Digimon Emperor let go of her hand and fell laughing into the darkness below. Yolei just sat there stunned.  
  
Why had he done that? And what did he mean by 'it's all my fault'?  
  
"Earth to Yolei!"  
  
It was only a matter of seconds before she was pulled back to reality.  
  
Davis was trying to pull her up and out of the way of the falling boulders.  
  
"We have to find cover!" Yelled Tk as he and Cody ran.  
  
"Yolei! Come on!" Urged Kari as she helped Davis.  
  
Yolei snapped back to the present. It was only a matter of seconds until she discovered that she was hanging over a cliff that had a fifty foot drop to the bottom, if there was one.  
  
"AHH!" She screeched and scrambled back up the cliff.  
  
"Get me up! Get me up!!! GET ME UP!!!"  
  
As soon as she was back on top of the cliff, the three kids ran.  
  
"Where are Tk and Cody?" Yelled Kari over the roar of the rocks. "I don't know! They ran for cover somewhere!" Replied Davis.  
  
They only went a few more feet when they heard their friends calling out to them in the distance.  
  
"Kari! Davis! Yolei! Were over here!"  
  
Davis looked in the direction that the voice was coming from and saw a figure waving his arms frantically, trying to get their attention.  
  
"Tk! were coming!" Davis and the others made it to the cave in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" Asked Cody worried.  
  
"Were fine." Panted Yolei, as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
They stayed in the cave until the rock slide passed. It was a good ten minutes until it stopped and then everything was silent.  
  
Very silent. Slowly, the shaken kids crawled out from their cave and surveyed the damage done.  
  
There were piles of rocks everywhere and boulders were scattered randomly as far as the eye could see. It was a pretty deserted looking place.  
  
Slowly they made their way towards the edge of the cliff and looked down. They could barely make out the boulders that were at the bottom.  
  
"Wow . . ." Said Yolei quietly. "He's really gone."  
  
It was a few more seconds before anyone else spoke.  
  
"What will we tell everybody back home?" Asked Kari.  
  
"I don't know." Commented Tk.  
  
"Everyone seems to think that he was kidnapped. Perhaps we shouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"Tk!" Hissed Kari.  
  
"What? What are we supposed to do? Go to his parents and say: Sorry, but your son ran away to another world and killed himself?"  
  
"Davis!" Hissed Kari.  
  
"Sorry." A few more seconds of silence passed by.  
  
"How sad. He's gone and not one of his loved ones will even know."  
  
"Perhaps we should offer a moment of silence." Suggested Cody.  
  
Everyone was a bit hesitant at first, then, they agreed reluctantly. Two minutes of silence. Even though they held no respect for him whatsoever, they felt that it was right since his parents wouldn't know to mourn for him.  
  
Everyone bowed their head in silence for the next two minutes.  
  
After the two minutes were up, nobody knew what to say. With a long sigh, Tk suggested that the head back to his place and figure out where they should go from there.  
  
As they headed back to the TV that they had come though, Kari noticed that someone was missing.  
  
Kari turned around and saw that Yolei was still paying her respects. Kari walked up to Yolei and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be alright." She said, hoping to comfort her grieving friend.  
  
"He was right."  
  
"Huh?" Asked Kari confused.  
  
"It is my entire fault that he is dead. I could have pulled him up in time but I didn't, and now he is dead. How am supposed to live with that?"  
  
Kari didn't know what to say to that.  
  
"I just need sometime alone, that's all." Yolei said as she lightly brushed Kari's hand off her shoulder.  
  
Kari sighed and smiled slightly.  
  
"Alright, we'll be at Tk's place if you need anything."  
  
Yolei hung her head and walked off in the opposite direction everyone else was going. Kari turned around and ran off to where everyone lese was waiting for her.  
  
"Hey! Where's Yolei?" Asked Davis.  
  
"She needs some time to herself. I would have talked to her, but she seemed so sad."  
  
"Well, I say that we should go and get her!" Declared Davis.  
  
As he started off, he was cut short by a pair of hands from behind him.  
  
"Davis, I think that we ought to leave Yolei alone." Stated Cody.  
  
"She used to like this guy and she still might."  
  
"What?! After all that he has done to us?!"  
  
"He may be right Davis." Said Tk, as he let go of Davis' arm.  
  
"We need to think of Yolei. How would you feel if it was Kari who went over the cliff?"  
  
"WHAT?! KARI?! I DON'T THINK I COULD LIVE WITH THAT!!!!" Everyone laughed as they head back through the portal.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"That was weird." Murmured Yolei to herself, as she reached the bottom of the cliff.  
  
She looked up from the ground and saw that the rock slide had done some major damage down here.  
  
"Wow, look at that." There were boulders the size of a two story house scattered all over the ground. Parts of the mountain had been taken down with the rocks. There were bits of trees, dust and lots of rocks all over the place. The whole valley was trashed.  
  
Yolei looked up to see how high the mountain was and was surprised to see that it must have been as tall as the Statue of Liberty in New York. Mimi had sent her a picture of it from America.  
  
"Whoa." She whispered to herself.  
  
She lowered her gaze to the ground and started walking again.  
  
She had no idea where she was going; she only knew that she wanted to walk until the guilt went away.  
  
She walked for another fifteen minutes until she stopped to sit down, nearly out of breath.  
  
As she catched her breath she something shiny on the other side of the rock.  
  
"Huh?" She asked herself as she turned around and saw it again under a pile of rocks.  
  
"What is that?" She began to move the rocks away and was surprised at what she had found.  
  
The Digimon Emperor glasses.  
  
"Where did these come from?" She looked around and saw nothing and no one.  
  
She got up and examined them; they were all scratched up and one side was missing it's lens.  
  
Suddenly, the rocks began to move. She jumped back in surprise and watched the rocks stop moving.  
  
She slowly walked back to the pile of rocks and heard a sound. It sounded sort of like a moan.  
  
"It can't be." She muttered as she dropped the glasses and began to dig furiously at the rocks.  
  
As she pulled a particularly large on, the pile gave way and a face came into view.  
  
It was the Digimon Emperor.  
  
EEEEeeewwwwwww! Cliff hanger! What will happen next? Is it really the Digimon Emperor? And if so, is he still alive? To find out stay tuner to the next Digimon, Digital Monsters! 


	4. Realization

Hey digifans! Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy chapter four! I gonna try to make this as ungruesome as I possibly can.  
  
Tara: Yeah! His head will be all twisted, his body is all mangled and bloody, his flesh pealing, eyes popped out, spine is shattered, and..  
  
DE: Excuse me?!  
  
Tara: Hmm..*sniffs air* that's funny, I don't smell anything!  
  
DE: WHY YOU-  
  
TARA! KEN! SHUT UP!!!  
  
*Both hang their heads*  
  
Tara: Sorry,  
  
DE: Yeah, yeah.  
  
Ok! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I quote Sarah from Labyrinth: It's not fair!!!!!!!!!  
  
"It can't be." She muttered as she dropped the glasses and began to dig furiously at the rocks.  
  
As she pulled a particularly large on, the pile gave way and a face came into view.  
  
It was the Digimon Emperor.  
  
He looked pretty beat up and he looked to be unconscious.  
  
There was a bump on his head and their was a gash above his eye brow that was bleeding. He had a black eye and his arm seemed to be broken.  
  
"Oh, my..." She whispered to herself as her words trailed off.  
  
Her hands were shaking as she slowly reached to check his pulse. He had a pulse, but it was faint.  
  
"Just hold on; ill get you out of here." She said even though she knew that he couldn't hear her.  
  
She slowly got up and went behind his head and wrapped her arms under his shoulders. Slowly she got up and started to pull him out from under the pile of rocks.  
  
As she was doing this, her footing slipped and she dropped his head onto the hard ground. Yolei let out an exasperated sigh and threw her arms into the air in frustration.  
  
"Can this day get any worse?" Suddenly a low crackle of thunder could be heard in the distance. She turned her head to the direction it came from and saw a storm heading her way.  
  
"Obviously, it can."  
  
She quickly bent down and picked him up once more and headed back up the cliff.  
  
It was only ten minutes later when she heard the thunder again, only this time it was much closer.  
  
Moments later it began to poor down on the two teens.  
  
She let out a growl of frustration and resumed her slow pace back up the hill. She was almost to the top of the cliff when she heard another low rumbling, only this time it was not the thunder.  
  
She looked up to see a big rock slipping from its hold on the cliff.  
  
Horrified, Yolei yanked Ken up the rest of the cliff and away from the breaking ledge. It was only seconds later when the cliff's edge broke a few feet away from her and the unconscious emperor and it fell into the dark craves below.  
  
By now she and the emperor were dripping wet and very tired. She heard a crackling noise behind her; she turned and saw the digiport waiting for them.  
  
Smiling vaguely, she got back up and went for it.  
  
"Ahh!" She yelped in pain. She had bruised her leg when her foot slipped on the way back up the cliff.  
  
Yolei turned to face forward again and grabbed hold of the Digimon Emperor's cape, only for it to rip off. Yolei felt the cape rip and groaned in annoyance.  
  
She turned around and decided to take off the shoulder pads, they were weighing him down and she was too tired to deal with this.  
  
As she reached down and fiddle with the cape's latched around his neck, Ken's eyes began to twitch a bit. He let out a horse cough which caught Yolei off guard.  
  
She backed away from him and waited to see what he might do. He tired to roll onto his side, but let out a cry of pain.  
  
He gripped his arm and flung his head to the side, when he saw Yolei.  
  
His eyes grew wide with surprise and anger.  
  
"Y-You." He managed to force out.  
  
"Uhhh..." Was all that Yolei could say; she was still a little shaken up by today's events.  
  
He tried to sit up and yell at her, but as he got half way up, his head felt dizzy and his world turned black.  
  
He had passed out.  
  
Again.  
  
Yolei immediately rushed to his side and saw that the bump on his head was beginning to bleed. She quickly unlatched the cape and dragged him to the digiport.  
  
"Digiport open!" She yelled as the TV sucked them through. In a matter of seconds, she landed in the computer room at her school with the boy genius on top of her.  
  
She blushed a bit and gently pushed him away from her.  
  
She then limped out into the hallway and grabbed the phone to call for an ambulance. All she had to say was Ken Ichijouji and the ambulance arrived one minute later.  
  
They loaded Ken into the back of the car and asked that Yolei came with them. They wanted ask her a few questions. On the way down, she came up with the best story that she could think of in a time like this.  
  
(At the Hospital)  
  
"I found him unconscious down at the playground outside of my school. I tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't move." Yolei lied to the police officers.  
  
She had now been at the doctors for about twenty minutes now and saw no sign of Ken anywhere.  
  
As the doctors check her charts, called her parents, Yolei began to wonder what she would tell the others when they found out.  
  
'I should just tell them the truth I suppose.' She sighed. 'But what about Ken? I mean, is he gonna be ok?'  
  
As if by magic, the doctor walked towards her to tell her about Ken's condition.  
  
"He's in pretty bad shape and the bump on his head it pretty severe."  
  
"But he's gonna be okay, right?"  
  
The doctor sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"I'm afraid he isn't going to be alright. You see, he is in a coma."  
  
Yolei froze at his words.  
  
A coma?  
  
Was he hurt that badly? Did she really do this to him? Could she have prevented this? Then another though stuck her. Do his parent's know?  
  
As if on cue, his parents came in through the doors and bombarded the doctor with questions.  
  
"How is he? Is he gonna be alright? Is he alive? Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"There is nothing you can do for him right now, Mrs. Ichijouji, except pray."  
  
"How serious is it doctor?" Asked Mr. Ichijouji.  
  
"I'm afraid that he is in a coma."  
  
Immediately, Mrs. Ichijouji broke down in tears and was comforted by her husband.  
  
Yolei felt like scum. She was to blame. She could have done something to help him, but she didn't.  
  
"This brave young lady here was the one who found your son." Yolei looked up in surprise and tried to hold back her tears as Ken's mom rushed forward to her and greeted her with a hug.  
  
"Thank you so much for finding my little baby for us."  
  
Yolei hung her head and muttered; "You're welcome."  
  
"If it wasn't for you, then Ken might be in more serious danger." Mr. Ichijouji commented.  
  
Yolei nodded her head in agreement and pulled away from the woman's friendly hug. She got up and left the parents to discuss what they could do for ken. She walked slowly over to the window that over looked Ken's room.  
  
There he was. Lying in his bed with machines, doctors and medicines surrounding him. All of them trying to keep him alive. She gently pressed her palm to the glass and stared quietly at the unconscious boy. 'I wonder what he is thinking right now.' She thought to herself.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Ken yelled.  
  
He had just woken up and saw that he was no longer in the Digital World.  
  
He was in some sort of medical facility. He sat up and took a look around.  
  
He saw that he was in a hospital and that here was a doctor writing on some medical charts. He slowly got up and walked out of the room.  
  
As he turned the corner, he heard a very familiar voice and turned around to see his mother and father talking to the doctors.  
  
"Oh! Great!" He muttered as he tried to put on a fake smile as he approached them.  
  
"Hello mom. Hi dad."  
  
They continued to talk to the doctor as if he wasn't even there.  
  
Ken cleared his throat and tried again. "Excuse me." He calmly said and stepped out in front of them.  
  
Before he could say another word, his parents walked right past him. He cocked his eye brow and turned to look at where his parents had gone.  
  
He wondered what was going on, and then noticed that he was still in his digital world clothing. Gasping in horror, he quickly looked up to see his parents walk into a room and he quickly tried to come up with an excuse.  
  
He quickly walked after them and saw them hovering over a bed, talking to each other in a hush tone.  
  
He walked right over to them and began to talk.  
  
"I can explain about my clothes, mother. As you can see, this situation is probably most unusual. You see-"  
  
He was cut off by a noise from the doorway. He turned around and what he saw shocked him.  
  
It was that girl, what was her name again? Yolei.  
  
He stormed up to her and looked straight into the eye.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He sneered. "You have some nerve, bringing me back to the real world. You don't think I'm gonna let you get away with this, do you?"  
  
She didn't reply, in fact she didn't even look at him. She was too busy staring at the parents.  
  
"What have I done?" She whispered to herself.  
  
"It's about time you realized how much trouble you are in." He was about to go on, but she walked on, as if he was never there. He watched her walk over to the group of adults and the bed with a confused look playing on his face.  
  
"What's going on with everybody! There all ignoring me!"  
  
This couldn't be happening, not to him. He sat down and thought through everything that has happened to him so far.  
  
No one can see him, and when they do look at him, it is as if they are looking right through him.He growled in frustration and began to pace the room. He decided that that was the last straw.  
  
He walked up to the group and yelled; "EXCUSE ME!" But no one even cast him a glance. "WHAT IS EVERYONES PROBLEM! MOM? DAD!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs and no one even heard him.  
  
When his voice finally couldn't take it anymore, he decided to see what everyone was starring at. What he saw, he was not prepared for.  
  
"It can't be . . ."  
  
It was him. At least, it looked like him.  
  
His surprised face slowly melted into anger. This was too much.  
  
He walked right up to the kid's face and yelled down at him.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you posing as me?!"  
  
No answer, he seemed to be in a deep sleep.  
  
"Wake up you fool! Answer my question!"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
He tried to slap the kid awake, but something else happened instead.  
  
His hand went right through him.  
  
Still angry, Ken tried to hit him again, but his hand still went right through him. It was about then that he noticed something that sent chills down his spine.  
  
His hands, he could see right through them.  
  
"No . . ."  
  
He tried to feel his face, but they went right through him. Frightened, he took his hands out of his face put them at his side.  
  
"There has to be a perfectly logical explanation for all of this."  
  
He turned to look at a mirror in the corner and ran up to it. What he saw confirmed his fears. He couldn't see himself at all.  
  
He was invisible.  
  
He was a ghost.  
  
That explained everything. The doctor, his parent's crying. So that meant that he is a ghost, then the boy on the bed must be . . .  
  
He slowly turned back towards the group to see that his parents had left and only Yolei remained. He slowly approached the bed to gaze down at the pale, bruised boy in front of him.  
  
He was unconscious and yet had a lot of color in his face. He had a black eye and his lip was swollen. His face had a few bruises and a cut across his left cheek. His rib cage was all bandaged up and there was a bandage around his head. Ken didn't say anything; he was too confused and horrified.  
  
He then looked up to see the purple haired girl staring down at him and trying hard not to cry. He suddenly remembered why he was so angry at her. She was helping those digidoofuses destroy his precious spires. Plus, she let him fall down a cliff.  
  
She would pay for that.  
  
Yolei sniffed back a tear as she gazed down at the helpless boy before her.  
  
She reached down to brush a stray strand of hair in his face when she felt a wave of coldness rush over her. Ken saw what she was doing and cried out angrily; "Don't touch me!"  
  
She immediately drew back her hand in fear and looked around the room as if someone was trying to talk to her.  
  
Ken was confused by this, true he had told her not to go near him, but she acted like she had actually heard him. He thought about this for a moment while she quickly exited the room. Why is it that only she can hear me? Then it hit him like a lightning bolt.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"It's all your fault."  
  
. . . . . .  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"Y-You."  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
She was there every time something bad happened to him.  
  
The fall.  
  
When she was pulling him back up the cliff.  
  
She was there.  
  
He turned his attention to her as she bowed in respect to his parents and she ran to the elevator to get home.  
  
"Perhaps she could be of some use to me after all." He sneered as he went after her.  
  
Will Ken ever get back into his body? What does Ken have in store for Yolei? While the other Digidestend figure it out? Stay tuned to find out on the next Digimon, Digital Moanters!  
  
There you have it ladies and gentlemen! The FOURTH chapter of 'a Ghost of a Chance'! I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter shoulder be out within the next few weeks! 


	5. Author's Note

Hey there all of you happy people you! Hows it going? Sorry about the delay for the fifth chapter, we have a few technical difficulties, but they are all sorted out. Ken- Aren't you going to type up more of the story?  
  
Tara- Why should she, it's her birthday.  
  
AAAAAAaaaaaaaggggggggggghhhhhh...I told you not to say the 'B' word!  
  
Tara- Why? You're just turning 16.  
  
*falls down and gets into fetal position with hands over her ears* I'm not old, I'm not old, I'm a young girl of 8...  
  
Tara - She's been like this since Yolei stated 16 year olds were old.  
  
Emperor - *clears throat* Happy Birthday to you..  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Digimon does not belong to me  
  
Sam- If it was, I would be alive and be co-Emperor with my brother, which would be very cool.  
  
Tara- Yeah!!!!!  
  
Kaiser- Don't incourage her!  
  
Yolei noticed something a little odd from the moment she stepped into the hospital earlier. Now she exited it's premises, and strode gloomily down the sidewalk.  
  
She couldn't believe all that had happened. Never would she had thought that the boy she once wanted to marry, had just died before her very eyes, and it was her fault!!!  
  
She stared at the orange sun, it was beginning to set.  
  
'I better get home,' she thought suddenly.  
  
Wait, her brother had the key, how was she supposed to get in!?!?!  
  
Aggravated, Yolei sped up her walk and entered the park... The emperor followed her thus far, and wasn't enjoying a moment of it.  
  
"Stupid girl.." He muttered. He still wasn't used to his transparent form and never knew he would miss his body so much. He walked along side Yolei, glaring at her depressed face and grinned. "You know, I am a ghost now, so I can do some things to get revenge on you, digifool." He said.  
  
The emperor contemplated, and decided it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun with her before he showed her his transparent form and forced her to tell him what exactly happened to him. He wasn't going anywhere soon!  
  
He walked along side her, mimicking her every move. Yolei shivered and looked around.  
  
"It's the middle of spring, why is it so cold?" She said under her breath.  
  
The emperor leaned close to her ear and blew; Yolei gasped and turned around.no one was there. She shook her head. "Must have been the wind." She breathed nervously.  
  
"Indeed." The emperor replied, though Yolei couldn't hear him.  
  
The emperor resisted the sudden urge to reach through Yolei, it must be his "Spirit instincts", but he refused to succumb to them.  
  
Did he have the power to control her?  
  
How odd a coincidence if he could. What fun he could have, he'd make those digidestend pay for what their folly had done to him!!! Heck, he could posses the body of anyone he wanted! Even that stupid-..The emperor stopped his thoughts,  
  
'No', he told himself, he wanted his own body, any other wouldn't feel right. 'And the only body that holds all power in the digital world.' He thought. 'Not to mention the best looking.' Maybe he did have the ability now to go inside someone's body. 'I'll save that for later when I can use it to my advantage.' He thought.  
  
Yolei spotted a bench by a shade of trees and decided to rest, she wasn't looking forward to going home any time soon. She moved to sit down, and as she did, the emperor moved the bench back; as she leaned back to sit, Yolei fell to the hard ground on her butt, startled and in pain.  
  
"What the-"  
  
But before she could finish, she felt a freezing cold hand run through her hair. She quickly arose to her feet and screamed in frustration. "WHAT IS GOING ON!!!!"  
  
She yelled in fury, just then, a pinecone nailed her in the back of the head, Yolei spun around in anger, her hand rubbing her aching head.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
She asked, this time more frightened, it was getting darker, and this "Person" that was playing a joke on her was turning a little creepy.  
  
"Well, well.." The emperor said, circling the startled girl.  
  
"The little digidestined is frightened of a ghost." This was beginning to be amusing. Here was his worst enemy and she couldn't see or hear him.  
  
Yolei backed back onto the path and looked around. The emperor followed her.  
  
"YOLEI!!" he whispered into her ear.  
  
She spun around and her eyes widened in confusion.  
  
"This isn't funny!" She yelled. In her anger and confusion, she kicked a nearby garbage can. "Could this day get any worse!" She cried. Then the garbage can stood right side up and flung itself at Yolei, she screamed in horror and moved out of the way as it crashed onto the sidewalk,  
  
"You coward, come and face me!" She screamed.  
  
Then Yolei noticed an old man staring at her in the distance. He shook his head. "Hey, what are you looking at!?!!!!?" She yelled. Insulted, the man gasped and hurried away.  
  
Yolei hugged herself to keep away the cold, not knowing the emperor stood laughing next to her. Her light brown eyes sparkled in fear as she gazed around.  
  
The emperor had discovered something new today..he could touch living things, so when Yolei walked forward to continue home she walked right into the arms of an extremely cold person, she looked up top see their face, but no one was there.  
  
The emperor stared at her confused and shocked face, she reminded him of a lost waif, cold and beaut-WHAT THE- WHAT WAS HE ABOUT TO THINK????  
  
Yolei's hands trembled as she screamed and bolted out of the park, and towards her home..  
  
The emperor shook off his troubled thoughts and angrily followed after, he had no trouble keeping up, for he found out that he could fly..  
  
What will happen to Yolei? Just what does the Emperor have in store for her? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!  
  
I know, I know. It was not the best chapter and you all have been waiting so patiently for this. You just have to wait a little longer. I have a bunch of homework to do. It's my sophomore year in high school, and that's when they really begin to dish it out on you.  
  
Emperor: It Sucked, this whole story Sucks!  
  
Don't blame me! Blame Tara, she wrote this chapter!  
  
Emperor: Tara, your writing skills suck! 


	6. BOO!

Ok! Please do not shoot me just because I am so late to update this story! BLAME HIGH SCHOOL! AND PROCRASTINATING! I promise that this will be a great chapter and hopefully worth the wait. Here is a dramatic recreation of what this past week was like. *comes in and slams the door* Tara: So, how was school today? (shouting) FINE! Tara: Geez, who put sandpaper on your toilet seat? Kaiser: She's just mad that she didn't pass her science test and she wasted her weekend studying for it. Tara: OH! What's her grade in that class now? Kaiser: *chuckles* You don't wanna know. Tara: Ok. For the time being, I will be taking over and I hope that you really like this chapter! I know I do! I especially love the part when Ken- *coughs* Tara: ON WITH THE STORY!!! *Runs into the closet and locks the door*  
  
A/N: This is a Kaiyako story . . . well, eventually. And the author's note is actually chapter five, ok? That was for all of those people who didn't know that.  
  
Disclaimer: Three words: Digimon's not mine.  
  
It was around eight a clock when Yolei finally arrived to her apartment building, tired and spooked out. She pressed the button on the elevator and stepped in, unbeknownst that the Digimon Emperor was sharing the same elevator as her.  
  
As she stepped out of the elevator and went to her door, Cody stepped out from his apartment and stopped her.  
  
"Yolei! Where have you been! I've been calling you on your D3 for a while now! Poromon's been really worried about you."  
  
Yolei tried to hide her depression as she put on a fake smile for her young friend. "It's nothing, I just walked around for while in the Digital World and then I went to study at the library. I stayed too long and forgot what time I had to be home. I turned off my D3 so that I couldn't be disturbed." She lied.  
  
Cody looked at her suspiciously and then remembered Poromon. "Do you want to take Poromon home with you?"  
  
"Actually, could you keep him with you for a while, I still have a lot of homework to do and it's all due tomorrow. That's not a problem, is it?"  
  
"No, it's no problem at all."  
  
Yolei smiled at her friends and bid him good night as she continued on her way home.  
  
As Cody closed his door, a cold wind blew by and tangled her hair. The funny thing is, the gust of wind almost sounded like someone laughing. Yolei felt as though she was being followed ever since she left the hospital.  
  
Ken walked right on in and surveyed his surroundings. It was a nice and quiet little apartment; it was warm, had a nice atmosphere and had a lovely family living in it.  
  
He was disgusted.  
  
Yolei tiredly threw down her coat in the closet and slowly trudged into the kitchen.  
  
"Yolei Inoue! Where have you been! Its past curfew! Your supper is getting cold!"  
  
"I'm sorry mom, I was out with my friends and lost track of the time."  
  
Her mother sighed with frustration and turned back to washing the dishes. Yolei still felt bad about today's events so she only ate one bite of her food and picked at it the rest of the time. After playing with her food for about ten minutes she put her plate in the sink and slowly went upstairs.  
  
"Hey! Yolei! It's about time you got home! We have been worried sick about you!" Yelled her brother, Todd from the living room. (A/N If anyone knows the name to her family members, please e-mail them to me)  
  
Yolei groaned and yelled back: "It's none of your business where I've been, alright!?"  
  
"Sheesh! I was just worried about you, is that a crime?"  
  
Yolei stopped walking up the stairs and sighed. "I'm sorry Todd; it's just been a frustrating day for me."  
  
"Nah! It's alright. I totally understand. What with you being busy all of the time with your friends, all of those projects form school that make you stay out late with your friends working and the death of Ken Ichijouji."  
  
Yolei cringed at the reminder and returned to her trek to her room. Todd dismissed her odd behavior with a shrug and returned to his seat in the couch watching the news.  
  
"And our top story today is that of the sudden return of boy genius, Ken Ichijouji. His battered body was found today and brought to the Odiba hospital by a young woman who left immediately before reporters arrived on the scene. The mayors' only comment on this heinous crime was that the culprit will be caught. "We would like to take this time to reassure our public that whoever did this will be brought to justice and we will make our streets safe again for our children." Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji also had a few words to say about their son's return. "We are so very thankful for all of the people who helped us through our time of need and we would like to thank the young woman who brought our little boy home. Thank you so much."  
  
As Ken watched this, he groaned and rolled his eyes. His parents were so pathetic, it was almost sickening.  
  
It was about then that he noticed that Yolei was no longer in the room. He then walked towards the stairs and could see a small light flowing through a crack in a door at the top of the stairs. Smiling to himself he floated up the stairs and peeked his head inside.  
  
It was a simple room; it had a bed, Chester drawers, mirror, and a door that lead to a bathroom. He could hear her inside, changing probably. He decided to look around while he waited for her to come out.  
  
Yolei was so tired and ready for bed. She yawned as she emerged from the bathroom and headed to her bed. She plopped onto her bed, crawled under her covers and turned off her light.  
  
Perhaps tomorrow would go a lot smoother.  
  
The Digimon Emperor grinned down at her sleeping form and began to formulate a plan of revenge. "Sleep while you can you pathetic digilooser."  
  
Then he sat back and waited for the 'opportune moment' to arrive.  
  
Later that night . . .  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Went Yolei alarm clock.  
  
At three in the morning.  
  
Slowly she began to stir than, with a frustrated cry, she slammed her hand down on the buzzer's button. She sat up and starred at the clock for a minute then growled in anger.  
  
This was her brothers doing! She would have her revenge.  
  
She was about to go back to sleep when she realized how thirsty she was. Slowly she rolled out of her bed and made her way towards the kitchen.  
  
She flicked the switch for the hall light on and it didn't work. Confused she tried again, but nothing happened.  
  
"Stupid light." She muttered to herself as she finally got to her destination and got a cup from the cupboard. She made sure than no one could hear her as she poured her water into the cup and turned off the fosset.  
  
As she made her way back to her room, she felt a cold breeze pass by her. Confused she looked around to see that none of the windows were open. She decided to ignore it, but she was interrupted when she could have sworn she heard voices. At first it was quiet, but they began to grow gradually.  
  
"It's all your fault."  
  
Yolei sighed. "This isn't funny Todd!" She whispered angrily to the air.  
  
"It's all your fault!"  
  
Yolei began to get a little creeped out.  
  
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT" A voice boomed all around her.  
  
"Stop it!" She said out loud. Then a maniacal laughter could be heard through out the apartment. It seemed to come from all over the place, until it seemed to be coming from right behind her. When it seemed like it was all over, a voice breathed into her ear:  
  
"It's all your fault."  
  
She cringed and swatted at the thing behind her, but when she turned around she found nothing at all.  
  
"Ok, this is getting way too freaky!" She murmured to herself as she slowly checked everywhere to make sure that everything was normal.  
  
It was about one minute later, after she looked behind every corner and in every closet, that she looked at the clock to find that is was now three twenty. She glared at the clock and decided to deal with this in the morning, but as she turned around, something that did not expect happened.  
  
She saw the Digimon Emperor walking down the hallway towards her!  
  
Her eyes grew wide with shock, she had to be dreaming! She quickly rubbed her eyes and looked again to find him gone. This was just weird!  
  
She then made a dash for her room, and she only made it to the hallway when something else weird happened. The carpet was pulled out from underneath her and she went flying onto her back. Before she could get up and scream, it wrapped around her body like snake, covering her mouth.  
  
She looked around, trying to figure out who was behind this attack, but she saw no one. The carpet began to move like a snake and take her back out into the living room. She was placed onto the couch, still be restrained by the carpet. Everything went back to being silent, as if none of this had ever happened.  
  
No one had heard any of the fight or her struggle, her family was still asleep. She looked down the hallway and thought she heard someone, then it cam from the kitchen.  
  
She looked behind her and saw no one, but when she looked ahead of her she was face-to-face with the Digimon Emperor. "Boo."  
  
What does the Digimon Emperor have in store for her? Find out on the next Digimon! Digital Monsters!  
  
Cliffhanger! Oh! I'm so mean! ;) That, ladies and gentlemen, was the Sixth chapter of 'A Ghost of a Chance! I hope it was worth the wait. I apologize about that again. Kaiser: You slacker . . . You weren't busy with school work! You were busy shopping and hanging out with your boyfr- SHUT UP!! Kaiser: Megan and her boyfriend sittin' in a tree! K I S S I N G! OH! Wait! He still hasn't kissed your yet! That's it! *sets up the cannon and stuffs G into it* Kaiser: Hey! It was just a jo--. *gets blasted to Mars* Aw, only Mars. Rats! I knew I should have put in more powder. Tara: ^_^;;; By the way, what are you planning to do to Yolei? Wouldn't you like to know? *chuckles evilly* Oh! By the way, KEEP SENDING THOSE FAN PICTURES! MAKE SURE THEY ARE SCENES FROM THE STORY! I WILL TRY TO GET THEM UP AS SOON AS I CAN! 


	7. A deal with the Devil

I will not even beg for forgiveness. I cannot believe it took me this long to update my own story. I thank all of those people who sent me ideas for my story, keep 'em comin'! Please send me all of your pictures to my e-mail account and send them as attachments please!  
  
DE: You are such a slacker! You run out of ideas, so you steal ideas from your fans!  
  
SHUT UP!!! (Whistles) GIR! I NEED ASSISTANCE!  
  
*a grey blur bursts through the door and tackles Ken*  
  
GIR: YAAAY! IT'S A WIG! (Tries to pull off Ken's hair)  
  
DE: GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!!! (Swings his arms all over the place and falls out the window) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
GIR: NO! WAIT MR. MAN! COME BACK! I NEED YOUR WIG! I NEED STUFF!!!  
  
. . . . . . uh . . okay. On with the story?  
  
(A/N If anyone knows the name to her family members, please e-mail them to me!!!)  
  
"Boo."  
  
Yolei's eyes grew three times their normal size. This could not be happening. He was not in her living room; she was not tied up with her hallway carpet and she was not up at three in the morning. Ken is dead, she saw him in the hospital, and he was unconscious! So then why is he here now! This just didn't add up!  
  
"What's wrong? Scared?" He asked her like she was a little, lost child. He grinned. "You should be."  
  
He got up from his kneeling position on the floor and glared down on her helpless form.  
  
"You have no idea how pathetic you look right now." He gloated, as he began to pace.  
  
Yolei's eyes followed him as he began to talk to himself and circle the couch, on which she was sitting.  
  
"Lets get one thing straight, digidoofus. The only reason that am here is because you got me into this and I do not intend to stay like this forever." He kept pacing, making hand gestures. "As long as I am in this state, you are going to help me, whether you like it or not."  
  
He stopped pacing and was facing her. He leaned down and continued to rant. "I need to get back to my own body, understand!!"  
  
Yolei was completely lost. What was he ranting on about? What did she do to him? And why can she see through him?  
  
Ken grew tried of here only silence, so he made a grunt and began to pace again.  
  
Yolei snapped out of her trance and regained control of her body. She squirmed around until the part of the carpet that was covering her mouth was no longer in the way. She looked back at him and timidly asked:  
  
"Ken?"  
  
He froze in mid step and turned to face her. "No, it's the Easter bunny." He made the carpet stand up again and move her up close to his face. "OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU FOOL!"  
  
The force of his yelling cause her hair to fly out behind her. She was about to retort when he released the rug and she fell down onto her side. She grunted in pain and gave him an annoyed look. He simply looked at her, sighed dramatically and put a hand to his head as if he had a head ache.  
  
"This is getting me nowhere." He muttered.  
  
He waved his hand and the carpet began to roll out. When the carpet had released her she laid there on the ground feeling really dizzy. The carpet was still under her when it moved again, this time it was lifting her up. She gasped in surprise as it set her onto her feet next to Ken. Ken coughed to get her attention.  
  
"Now, what do you plan to do about his?" He asked impatiently. She shrugged.  
  
"What are you talking about? What did I do?" She thought for a second. "And for that matter, what are you doing in my apartment at this time of night?"  
  
He cocked an eyebrow elegantly. "Are you serious?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Have you been listening to me at all?"  
  
"Answer my question!" She demanded.  
  
"No! You listen to ME!"  
  
She got all up in his face, even though he was a foot taller than him, and scowled.  
  
"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! THIS IS MY HOUSE!"  
  
"I AM THE EMPEROR AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!!"  
  
"OR WHAT?!"  
  
She was cut off when she heard someone coughing. Yolei turned around to see her mother and father starring at her through tired eyes. She stood up straight as a board, her hands were at her sides, and she was extremely embarrassed.  
  
"Yolei, honey. What are you doing?" Her mother said between a yawn.  
  
Blushing like mad she turned back to where Ken was standing and he was no longer there. She quickly whipped her head back to her parents ands put on a fake smile. "Nothing!"  
  
"Yolei, your face is so red, are you feeling ok? Are you sick?" Her mother came forward and felt her head.  
  
"No, mom. I'm fine, really!"  
  
"Then do you mind telling us what you were doing?" Her father questioned.  
  
"I, uh, was . . . um, uh. . . practicing for a school play!"  
  
"At three thirty in the morning?" Her brother questioned as he came out of his room and stood beside his father.  
  
"Uh, . . yeah! You can never learn you lines well enough. Heh, heh!" She laughed nervously.  
  
"Uh, huh." Said her father. "Well, just go to bed within the next few minutes, okay sweetie? You need a good rest for tomorrow if you are going to hang out with your friends."  
  
"Ok Daddy, good night!"  
  
They all turned their backs on her and trudged back to their rooms for more sleep. She vaguely heard her brother mumble something about her being crazy.  
  
She let out all of the air she had been holding and slumped over. A sudden thought came to her mind, where did Ken go? She slowly looked around and saw no one. Had she dreamed it all up?  
  
She turned around to go to her room, when Ken appeared out of nowhere. She jumped in surprise and nearly screamed again. His arms were crossed over his chest and he looked very unamused.  
  
"You can never learn you lines well enough?"  
  
"You have got to stop doing that!" She whispered furiously.  
  
"Doing what? Oh! You mean this?" He began to disappear again and she couldn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Cut that out!"  
  
"Why should I?" His voice echoed in the room.  
  
"Keep it down! Do you wanna wake up my parents again?!" Her only response was a cold feeling on her bare arm. It felt like ice.  
  
Ken.  
  
"Cut that out!" She rubbed her arm to get the warmth back into it. Suddenly she remembered something from earlier that afternoon.  
  
"It was you!" She exclaimed. "You were the reason all of that weird stuff happened to me on the way home today."  
  
"Wow, you really are sharp!" He said sarcastically. She felt a tap on her right shoulder, but when she turned around he wasn't there. "This is not funny! I have to go to bed and you have to leave!"  
  
"Why? I'm having too much fun playing with you."  
  
She felt a cold rush from behind her and heard something go down the hall. It sounded like a breeze. She walked down the hall cautiously and heard another noise, this time it came from her room. She frowned and went into her room, shutting the door behind her. She turned on the lights and saw nothing.  
  
"I know your in here, so just come out."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"If you don't come out, then. . I'll. . ." She looked around trying to find him when she spotted her D-3. She smiled and made a move for it, only for it to fly out of her grasp.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"No, no! We can't have you telling on me." He laughed as he held it up high in the air. She jumped trying to get it, but it was just barely out of her reach. She growled in frustration and stomped her foot. "If you don't give it back, I'll call my parents!"  
  
"And do what? Tell them that a ghost has your little toy? HAH! Like they would believe that!" She thought for a second. "Then I'll just call my friends!"  
  
"Go ahead! Call them! They can't help you! No one can!"  
  
"They will know how to get rid of you!" She started to pick up the phone when he laughed.  
  
"How can they get rid of me if they cannot see me!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They can't see me, only you can." She stood there with the dial tone going for second before she turned it off.  
  
"No one else can see you? Why?"  
  
No answer  
  
"Why only me?" She heard nothing at first, then there was a soft whisper in her ear.  
  
"Because you're special."  
  
She whipped around and saw him sitting on her bed, arms folded and legs crossed. He was grinning again.  
  
"It's quit simple if you think about it." He looked at her as if it was obvious. "You heard me earlier, this is all your fault. You were the last person for me to come in contact with, so that is why I am here, to haunt you for letting me die."  
  
She was taken aback. "I let you die? You were the one who fell over the cliff!"  
  
He stood up from her bed and approached her. "If you had just kept your big mouth shut and not insulted me, I would have never had to beat up your friend with the goggles, then none of this would be happening!"  
  
"I tried to help you up but you let go!"  
  
"I didn't need your help! I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" She nodded her head.  
  
"Uh, huh. Sure you can." A few minutes of uncomfortable silence went by. She had listened to what he said, but it didn't add up completely.  
  
"But why me exactly?"  
  
"What?" He said flatly. "You still don't get it, do you?" He sighed at her confused expression. "If you and your stupid friends had just left my world when I told you too, none of this would have happened! You would be asleep in your little apartment and I would be ruler of the Digital World!"  
  
She groaned, folded her arms and looked at the ceiling. "Not this again."  
  
He glared at her, how dare she treat him this way! He clenched but immediately calmed down, he still needed her help.  
  
He had to gain her trust.  
  
He regained his composure and back facing her said, "If you remember what I said to you earlier, you are going to help me get my body back."  
  
She sighed tiredly. "Do I have to?"  
  
He tiredly turned his head back towards her, cocked an eye brow and pulled down his glasses a bit.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
She waved her hands around in an annoyed gesture and sat down on her bed, face in her hands. "Whatever. Your body is at the Odiba hospital, now go away."  
  
"I can't." He interrupted her.  
  
She looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"I can't get back into my body, I tried already." She thought for a second. He stifled a laugh.  
  
"You really think it's that easy?"  
  
"You sure?" She asked again.  
  
"Would I be hear if it worked?" He snapped at her.  
  
"Geez, it was just a question."  
  
Another uncomfortable silence.  
  
She thought for a second then stood up and faced his. "Well, if I have to help you get back your body, I will defiantly need some sleep."  
  
Ken snorted and turned completely around to face her. "Fine. What shall I do until then?"  
  
"Well I know for one thing that you are not staying in my room."  
  
"Why not?" He asked her. She turned on him.  
  
"I am not sleeping with a boy in my room!"  
  
Ken looked at her disgusted and took a step back. "You are repulsive for even thinking I would do something like that with you!"  
  
"Oh, grow up!" She whispered furiously at him.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave your room, but what shall I do to occupy my time?"  
  
"I don't know . . uh, go haunt someone else! Just leave me alone!" She said as Ken watched her turn off the light and get into bed.  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely-"  
  
"Please." She said reluctantly pulled up the covers and turned onto her side.  
  
Ken snorted again and disappeared into thin air. Yolei turned her head back to see that Ken was no longer there and she sighed to herself.  
  
'How do I always get myself into these messes?' She asked herself.  
  
With that thought in mind, she turned her head back and slowly feel back to sleep. Little did she know that Ken was hovering just above her and laughing at her.  
  
"Sleep while you can Digidestend, for tomorrow begins day number one of your demise." He chuckled as he disappeared again and left the room.  
  
What does Ken have in store for Yolei? Will she be able to tell her friends before it is too late? Find out next time on the next Digimon! Digital Monsters!  
  
BUM! BUM! BUM! Ohh! I'm so evil for leaving yet another cliffhanger!  
  
Tara: (scowls) your evil. Thank you ( I promise the next chapter wont take as long. Cause if it does one of my fans might kill me. You know who you are! AND YOU WONT TAKE ME ALIVE!!! (Laughs like a maniac) Tara: I hate it when she does think... stupid ragamuffin. 


	8. A ghoul in school

_U know what? There is no way that I can even begin to apologize for how late this chapter is. I just have one word to say: School._

_(A/N You get the drill.) _

It was about seven in the morning when she finally woke up. The sun was bright and everyone else was already up and awake. She groaned and rolled over onto her side, hoping to fall back asleep. "Yolei! It's time to get up!" Her sister Mantarou, yelled to her from down stairs. Yolei pulled her pillow over her head and tried to drown out her sister's voice.

"Yolei!"

No reply. Yolei opened her eyes as she heard her sister stomp up the stairs and pull the door open. "Get up now! You'll be late!"

"Fine!" She growled as she sat up straight and glared at her. Mantarou put her hands up in defense and walked out, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed, Yolei fell back onto her bed and sighed.

The morning's previous events had left her with little energy.

"How am I gonna get through this day?" She groaned and practically whined. Right as she was about to pull the covers back over her, they were ripped right off of her. She sat up quickly and looked around, who had down, that? Her memory started to kick back in a few seconds later and she put her head ion her hands.

"Oh, no.." She murmured in her hands.

"Oh, yes!" Ken said as he pulled the pillow out from behind her and hit her with it.

"Hey!" She yelped in surprise. "Cut that out!"

He only laughed at her. She got up and stretched her arms out in front of her. "Come on, come on, we don't have all day!" He said impatiently. "Just give me a second, alright?" She asked while yawning.

"Fine! Your second is up, lets go!" He said as he began to open the door and usher her out.

"Now wait a minute! I still have to take a shower and get dressed!" She said as she braced her arms in the door frame, not allowing him to push her any farther. He eventually gave up after a few seconds and sighed dramatically. "Fine, go ahead and get yourself ready for the day, if you must."

"Thank you, your highness." She said mockingly and stormed off to the bathroom. He only glared at her and turned his back to the door. After a few minutes he could hear the shower running and he decided that he should take another look around the apartment.

He stepped through the door, just as Yolei's brother walked by and up to the bathroom door. He jiggled the handle a bit and groaned. He slammed his fist on the door.

"Yolei! Don't take too long! I have to get to school in ten minutes!"

"Then you shouldn't have slept in!" She laughed.

He growled and went off to get his breakfast. Ken smiled a little at the scene. He went back into Yolei's room and looked at her stuff for a bit.

She had a messy room for a girl. 'I thought they were supposed to be really clean.' He thought to himself. After another ten minutes Yolei's brother returned.

"Yolei!" He yelled. The shower went off and he heard her get out. Two minutes later, she came out dressed, but with wet hair.

"There! It's all yours, you happy now?"

He didn't reply, he just pushed her out of the doorway and he slammed the door behind him.

"Thanks for not taking to long!" He yelled from behind the door.

"Your welcome!"

Yolei went back into her room and saw Ken sitting on her chair at her desk. "Do you always take fifteen minutes to shower?" He questioned her.

"Why do you care?" She said and glared at him as she dried her hair.

"By the way, why were you in such a hurry to go?" Ken looked at her as she brushed her hair out and got rid of the knots.

"While you were asleep, I figured out a place that could help me find out how to get my body back."

"Really, where?" She asked, eager to get rid of him.

"The library." She thought about it for a second, then realized that the library might not be such a bad idea.

"It's a good start, but I have to go to school first."

"What?" He asked her.

"You know, school. The place where all normal, sane kids go everyday?"

"I know what a school is!" He growled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you were too smart to go to school like all the rest of us dumb kids!" Yolei scowled. She stuffed her folder into her backpack and threw it over her shoulder. Taking one last satisfied look in the mirror at her appearance, she addressed Ken from the corner of her eye, since he didn't have a reflection,

"Stay here and wait until I get back," she turned to leave,

"Since when did I ever take orders from you? I'll do whatever I please whenever I please," Yolei paled at the thoughts running through her head he turned to face his floating form.

"No, no, no, no ,no. Not this time, you will not come to school and embarrass me!"

"Are you afraid I'll hurt one of your boyfriends?" Ken mocked. Yolei let out an exasperated sigh. "No one would ever know I have Ken Ichijouji's ghost haunting me."

"And how do you plan on stopping me?." Was ken's sarcastic reply. Yolei glared. "Fine! You can come! Just don't embarrass me, okay?" She turned and headed for the door. Ken would have fun tormenting her....

At school, Yolei walked down the hall to her first class, and tried her best to ignore the ghost floating over her shoulder. Sensing her intentions to ignore him, Ken reached his hand out and pushed Yolei's hand forward, causing it to touch the butt of the boy walking in front of her. The boy turned around, seeing who it was he winked.

"I didn't know you liked me in that way." He smiled. Ken snickered in her ear.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean it! Have a nice day!" She said quickly and pushed passed him.

"You handled that well." Ken said, as a he knocked papers out of a girl's arms nonchalantly. Yolei clenched her firsts and walked a bit faster. "If you ever do something like that again, I'll kill you!"

Ken floated at her side. "You've already done that, smart one." Yolei muttered. "It was an accident, why can't you just drop it!"

"Yolei!!"

She turned to see her friend Kari walking towards her. Kari slipped to Yolei's side. "Hey, who are you talking to?" Yolei stopped walking, and glanced nervously at Ken.

"Oh, I'm just practicing for drama class, he, he..." She winced as Ken smiled viciously at Kari, praying he wouldn't do something to her, but Ken didn't hate her as much as he hated-

"Hey Karrriiii!!!"

A boy came running around the cornier, almost crashing into Yolei.

It was Davis. The emperor scowled, angered at the sight of another digidestined.

"Did we have homework for-" He stopped when he noticed Yolei. "Hey Yolei! How come you didn't meet up with us yesterday?" She didn't know how to reply to that. "Yolei, what's up?" He asked, standing unbeknownst in front of Ken.

"I had lot's of homework," Was her pathetic reply. Ken snickered as he knocked the goggles off of Davis's head.

"What the-"

Davis bent to pick them up, only to have his books get knocked out of his grasp. "That's weird." Davis said scratching his head. Kari shook her head and turned to see Yolei angrily staring at the air behind Davis, she heard her threaten someone beneath her breath, and decided it was a good time to help her friend.

"Yolei, are you okay?"

"What? Oh, I'm fine," Then through clenched teeth, "Just dandy." Ken smiled.

"You see that Yolei? Now everyone thinks you're a retard." Davis bent to retrieve his books, but when his hand reached to grab the book, it flung off of the ground and nailed him in the face. He fell back.

"It's alive!!"

"Davis, quit being so stupid." Yolei said, trying to act like nothing was out of the normal.

Davis rubbed his forehead. "Maybe it's mad at me for all those times I threw it roughly under my bed."

"What an idiot." Ken commented. Yolei breathed in and stood up straight. "Well, I have to go to class, I'm gonna be late."

"School doesn't start for another ten minutes." Ken remarked.

"Shut up," Yolei mumbled. Kari stared at her, confused.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, well see ya!"

"In hell!" Ken replied. Yolei glared at Ken, and turned to go. Kari and Davis watched as Yolei walked down the hall, talking angrily to herself, something was seriously wrong.

"You didn't need to be so mean to him,." Yolei chided rubbing her back, after Ken had just tripped her.

"I could have done much worse.." Ken paused meaningfully. "Believe me."

When Yolei walked into class, everyone's gaze landed on her, and the teacher paused in the middle of his lecture.

"You're late, sit down and start working on page nine." Yolei's teacher announced.

Yolei fake smiled at the kids at her desk and slowly sat down, looking extremely annoyed. A girl at her table scooted closer. "Why are you late?" Yolei paused.

"Um, I was walking here, and I slipped on the floor the janitor just mopped and fell," The girl's eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Actually, " Ken corrected. " I pushed you into the wet floor, and the you slid and crashed into the janitor."

Yolei ignored him and pulled out her text book. She turned to the page and began to jot down notes from the book. Ken peered over her shoulder.

"You're doing it wrong."

"You being born is wrong." She retorted.

The girl sitting next to her stared in insult. "Yolei," The teacher said from across the room at his desk. "Your rude comments aren't needed in this classroom." Her face lit with embarassment, and she lowered her eyes to continue her work.

"You're still doing it wrong." Ken mocked again.

The teacher rose. "All right, let's go over the answers." Reading from the book, the teacher announced. "What is one reason it was important for Rome to invade England?" A boy raised his hand. "Yes Tony?"

"Because the English were starving." The teacher shook his head.

"Nope," His eyes searched the room, and he saw Yolei, seeming to fight some unseen force flinging her paper in her face. "Yolei, do you know? Since you seem so anxious." Yolei stuttered.

"Umm....well...I.." She looked around the class for help, the other students mouthed answers, but Ken whispered an answer in her ear, and desperately she blurted in out.

"They taught them English?"

The teacher shook his head. "The Romans speak Italian, and why would we call them English if they didn't speak it? Perhaps you can tell me something they brought to England?"

Yolei's eyes widened. Other kids mouthed the answer. Ken whispered again, and Yolei blurted.

"Uhhh, George Bush?"

The class erupted in laughter, and Yolei once again sunk in her seat in embarrassment. "Thanks alot, jerk." Yolei mumbled to Ken.

"Anytime."

The teacher shook his head. "If you can't be serious, then I'll send you to the office." He turned and began to write on the board. "I wonder..." Thought Ken out loud. 'Can I do that?'

"Watch this," Ken said, slowly rising into the air.

In panic Yolei forgot to keep quite. "No! Don't!!" The teacher paused. "Is something wrong?" Yolei recovered. "Uhhh...the marker you have is out of ink."

The teacher lifted an eyebrow. "No, it isn't."

"Oh, sorry." Yolei rested her head in her hands as the teacher continued writing. Then, she saw ken, dissolving into smoke and about to be inhaled into the teacher's body. She gasped and rose from her seat, to intercept, but Ken knew she would do this, and used it to his advantage. He grabbed her struggling hand, and used it to knock off the teacher's wig. The class gasped, and Yolei also.

"Hey, he's bald!" A kid yelled out. The teacher's face turned bright red and he grabbed his wig off the ground, glaring at Yolei.

"That's it young lady, to the –"He was cut off by the lights; they had been turned off. The teacher frowned at the students, "Ok, which one of you troublemakers turned off the lights?" No one replied, they were too interested in what was happening.

Suddenly, the windows were flung open and a huge gust of wind blew all of the papers around.

The kids began to panic.

"Everyone! Calm down! It's just a little wind!" The lights began to flicker on and off. The kids were screaming by now. Yolei could here Ken laughing at the scene. She tried to yell at him to stop, but her cries couldn't be heard over the commotion.

"Hey look!" A kid cried as he pointed at the white board.

A maker had picked itself up and took off the lid. Everyone froze. The maker was writing a message. 'Oh, Ken! What are you doing now!' She thought. The message read: I am the ghost of kids who didn't graduate! You will all die before you see your diplomas!" An evil cackle could be heard through out the class room and everyone was looking around in fear.

"Lets get out of here!" Cried another kid.

They all ran to the door and practically broke it down as they ran away from the classroom. Yolei was left behind as she stood there, hair a mess, glasses falling off the face and very embarrassed.

He was gonna get it once she found him! The teacher was flustered and he didn't know what to make out of what had happened. "That was weird."

Yolei was about to leave when she heard the teacher speak up.

"Ah, ah, ah! Your still not out of your punishment yet, young lady! Go to the Principals office while I go find the kids." She stomped out of the classroom and down the hallway. It was about then that Ken reappeared.

"You were getting the answers wrong anyway."

"Shut up." Was her only reply.

"I bet you think you're really clever." Yolei angrily said to Ken as she sat in the office, waiting to see the principal. The boy sitting next to her, a punk kid, with a high voice and spiky hair answered her.

"Yeah, I thought I was pretty clever."

Yolei groaned in annoyance. "I wasn't talking to you."

The boy shrugged, as Ken floated next to Yolei. "So what did you do?" The boy asked. "I pulled out a knife in class and threatened to kill everyone." She said flatly. The boy nodded.

"The last time I did that, I got kicked out of school." The doors flung open and a boy strutted in. As Yolei turned to see who it was, everything seemed to go into slow motion. He was cute, he had brown hair, he had big dark eyes. He was Yolei's crush . . . . Marvin Huss. The exchange student from Canada. Yolei, felt her stomach curl up, and she clenched the arm rests.

Ken looked at her reaction to him, then at the boy. "That's him?!" He asked to no one in particular. Ken began to laugh it up. Yolei blushed in embarrassment and cast him a glare from the corner of her eye. The boy winked at her and stood in front of the punk sitting next to her.

"How 'bout you find another seat, eh?" The boy sitting down swallowed. "Okay." And he quickly moved to a chair across the room.

Marvin sat next to her and leaned toward her direction.

"What's up eh?" Ken had been staring in disgust.

"Oh nothing," Yolei answered.

The boy smiled. "I got sent here for kick'n some boy's arse, if I ever see him again, I'll break 'is legs. Why are you here eh?"

Ken shook his head in . "He's Canadian!?"

Yolei ignored him. "I accidentally knocked off Mr. Kanoosky's wig." The boy's eyes widened.

"He's bald?" Yolei nodded.

"Uh oh," Ken sarcastically remarked, "Watch out, she's a rebel." Will Yolei ever get rid of Ken? Find out on the next Digimon! Digital Monsters!

_I hope this makes up for me updating so late in the year. I apologize_.

DE: SLACKER!

Tara: Lazy bum!

_Hey! I was doing school work and I wasn't home all summer! What do you want! G2G, C y'all later! P.S. I will try to fix the first chapter! _


End file.
